thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shupavu's Group
Shupavu's Group is a group of skinks that live in the Outlands. History ''The Lion Guard'' "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" As the Lion Guard tends to the needs of various Pride Landers, they are observed by Shupavu and a member of her group. Later, as Ushari and Janja ponder upon the possibility of summoning Scar, Ushari enlists the help of Shupavu and her group. He and Shupavu disscuss the proposal, and Shupavu sends Nyeusi after Rafiki and Makini. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" After the Lion Guard accidentally awakens Makuu's Float, Shupavu and her group notice the situation, and inform Scar and Ushari, who decide to watch the situation. Later, after Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano, Shupavu and her group inform Scar. "Swept Away" After Beshte is accidentally swept into the Outlands, Shupavu and two members of her group watch him. When he finds shelter, they approach him and Shupavu questions him. Beshte responds to her question, and a female skink offers to help him find shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father. Whilst another skink goes to inform Scar and Ushari, the others guide Beshte to shady areas, getting him closer to his destination. "The Little Guy" Shupavu and Njano hear a gecko named Hodari express his desire to be in a crocodile float. When Makuu turns him down, Shupavu and Njano quickly conjure up a plan before they approach Hodari. Shupavu goes on to tell him how another crocodile she knows would gladly take a gecko with his qualities, and Njano runs ahead to speak with Kiburi. After doing so, Kiburi is at first surprised to see a gecko instead of a crocodile, but nonetheless, allows him to join after he defeats Tamka in a Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar. The two skinks watch as the float leaves for the Pride Lands. "The Scorpion's Sting" Shupavu, Njano and several other skinks, approached the Lion Guard with the rest of Scar's army. They are defeated when Kion uses his Roar to blast them, their fellow skinks, Kenge, Ushari and Kiburi's float away all at once. “Undercover Kinyonga” In the Outlands Volcano Shupavu's group, Janja and Ushari have gathered. They all listen to Scar's next plan Soon after the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga shadow against a wall and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. Shupavu and her skinks chase Kinyonga to a dead end. She tries to blend in, but she is too scared, and her colors run wild. Suddenly, Shupavu hears a voice, and the Lion Guard reveal themselves, using camouflage themselves to blend in with their surroundings. Not wishing to fight, the skinks retreat. “The Hyena Resistance” When Shupavu overhears that The Lion Guard is working with Jasiri's Clan she goes to tell Scar. Scar gets mad hearing that Janja didn't kill Jaisri. He orders his army to attack the clan. During the battle Janja gets put in a steambent and Jasiri saves him. Jasiri asks him to join the resisitance but he refues. Shupavu and Njano, having witnessed Janja's hesitation and begining to doubt his loyalty, decide to report it back to Scar. “The Underground Adventure” Shupavu and Njano tell Scar that Kiara, Kion, and their friends have gone to the mud pots, which is surrounded by dry grass and plants. Scar orders Njano to fetch a vulture, who will be delivering a gift of fire to Kion and his companions. “Pride Landers Unite!” Shupavu overhears that Kion has gathered Pride Landers to help attack the Outlanders. "The Queen’s Visit" Shapavu's Group tells Scar about Dhahabu and her agreeing to share her Watering Hole with the Pride Landers. He asks them to get Reirei's pack so they can get rid of the queen. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Shapavu's Group tells Scar about Makini's Mpando Mpaya celebration that's happening at Mizimu Grove. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Shupavu's Group takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. Named Members Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of the group. Shupavu is sly and sneaky with a somewhat nasty streak. Although prideful, she is not above helping others, especially if it will benefit herself and her group. Nyeusi Nyeusi is a member of the group. Njano Njano is a member of the group. He is Shupavu's sidekick and confidante. Waza Waza is a member of the group. Nyata Nyata is a member of the group. Unnamed Members Female Skink.png Maleskink2.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Shupavu's Group, add it to this list. * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands * A Hyena's Tale * Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles